christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nutcracker in 3D
Chris Solimine |release=Novemrber 24, 2010|available=Blu-ray DVD|runtime=1 hour, 50 minutes}} (released on home media as The Nutcracker: The Untold Story) is a 2009 British-Hungarian 3D Christmas musical fantasy film adapted from The Nutcracker Ballet. It stars Elle Fanning, Nathan Lane, and John Turturro with Charles Rowe and Shirley Henderson as the Nutcracker. It was universally panned by critics upon its release, and was a box office bomb, grossing $20 million against a $90 million budget. many have considered this to be one of the worst films of all-time. Plot Mary's (Elle Fanning) seemingly dull Christmas is suddenly filled with excitement and adventure following the arrival of her Uncle Albert (Nathan Lane), who gives her a Nutcracker as a gift. Later that night, Mary dreams that the Nutcracker – called N.C. (Charlie Rowe) – comes to life and takes her on a wondrous journey.4 They discover that the Nazi-like Rat King (John Turturro) has usurped the Nutcracker's kingdom. When Mary and N.C. go to the top of the Christmas tree, they meet a fairy and, as she begins to sing, N.C. looks at his hand, as it begins to turn human. Worried about this he runs into the sleigh, but leaves his human hand revealed, and Mary sees this. Mary, seeing this, goes to N.C. and rubs his hand as we see that he is in fact a human crying with tears of joy that he is human again. The snow fairy begins to sing and toys appear and begin to ice skate around the tree. N.C. takes Mary to the top to show her his city. The two come up with a plan to shut down the smoke factory. Suddenly N.C. is starting to turn back in to a doll. Then the tree is shaking and Mary falls off, only to awake to being in her room. Mary tries to tell her parents about it but they think she is not telling the truth. Later on in the movie N.C appears to have been killed, but Mary's tears and declaration of love restore him to life and transform him into a prince, his true form. The rats are all defeated and overthrown, but now Mary must reluctantly awaken from her dream. Before she is fully awake, N.C. promises that they will meet again. When Mary then goes to Uncle Albert's workshop she meets his new young neighbor, who is the exact image of the Nutcracker Prince and asks to be called N.C. The two become close friends, and the last shot of the film shows them ice skating together. Cast *Elle Fanning as Mary *Nathan Lane as Uncle Albert *John Turturro as Rat King *Charlie Rowe as Nicholas Charles "N.C." / The Prince *Frances de la Tour as Frau Eva / Rat Queen *Aaron Michael Drozin as Max *Richard E. Grant as Mary's father *Julia Vysotskaya as The Snow Fairy / Mary's mother *Jonathan Coyne as Gnomad *Peter Elliott and Daniel Peacock as Gielgud *Africa Nile as Sticks *Hugh Sachs as Tinker *Richard Philipps as Dr. Freud *Fernanda and Kriszta Dorogi as Dr. Freud's nieces *Stuart Hopps as butler / The Rat Queen's servant *Attila Kalmár as Screech the Bat-Rat *Ferenc Elek as Admiral Halsey *Dániel Mogács as Trolley Bus Orchestra conductor *Andrea Tallós as Nervous Lady Rat *György Honti as Rat Captain *Péter Takátsy as Proud Rat Shoulder *Barna Ilyes as Slave *Lilla Károlyi as Little Girl *Verner Gresty as Little Girl's Father *Béla Gados, Jácint Hergenröder, Zoltán Hetényi, László Keszég, Gyula Kormos, Ferenc Kovács, Zsolt Sáfár Kovács, Krisztina Moskovits, Gábor Nagypál as the Rat Soldiers *Shirley Henderson as the voice of the Nutcracker *Alan Cox as the voice of Gielgud *Robert Creighton as the voice of Screech the Bat-Rat *Jason Harris Katz as the voice of Lethal Category:2010 releases Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:The Nutcracker Category:British Christmas Specials